Antara Renjun, Yixing, dan Psikolinguistik
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Bagi Huang Renjun, satu-satunya mata kuliah yang menarik di program studi Ilmu Linguistik hanyalah Psikolinguistik dan itu semua berkat Sang Dosen yang berlesung pipit, Zhang Yixing. NoRen. SuLay. BxB


**ANTARA RENJUN, YIXING, DAN PSIKOLINGUISTIK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NoRen**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BxB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Dari sekian banyak mata kuliah yang disediakan pihak fakultas bagi mahasiswa program studi Ilmu Linguistik, Huang Renjun merasa mata kuliah Psikolinguistiklah yang paling menarik. Bukan karena aspek-aspek keilmuannya, _catat_! _Heol_ , dia bahkan nyaris vertigo hanya gara-gara membaca buku _Introduction to Psycholinguistics: Understanding Language Science_ karya Matthew J. Traxler dan harus membuat laporan bacaan untuk bab _Sentence Processing_. Maklum, kemampuan bahasa Inggris-nya _limited edition_ alias pas-pasan. Lantas apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan mata kuliah Psikolinguistik? Jawabannya sederhana saja: karena Zhang Yixing.

Zhang Yixing, ya. Salah satu dosen yang mengampu mata kuliah Psikolinguistik. Pemilik paras manis dan bernuansa lembut, _'ganteng mandraguna melegenda'_ kalau menurut istilah Kim Yerim alias Si Ketua Kelas, tak peduli semua _seme_ dan _fujo_ di kampus ini sepakat menilai Yixing itu manis, cantik. Dia dosen idaman dengan senyuman yang sukses membuat para gadis menggelepar dan para _seme_ mengerang saking manisnya, berbonus lesung pipit menggemaskan pula. Pembawaannya lemah lembut meski saat dalam moda tegas bisa lebih menyeramkan dari macan betina. Dari segi fisik, _jjang_! Dari segi intelektualitas? Wah, jangan ditanya. Barangkali kau penasaran, dia itu menyandang gelar doktor dari Utrecht University dengan spesialiasi penelitian di bidang bahasa anak. Bahkan disertasinya tentang pemerolehan bahasa anak-anak pengungsi Suriah di kamp pengungsian yang menempati wilayah Turki telah dibukukan. Pokoknya dia paket komplet. Tampan sekaligus cerdas. Idaman!

Idaman, ya. Apalagi dia menikah dengan laki-laki tampan lagi kaya raya, dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang lucunya minta ampun (fotonya dijadikan _profile picture_ di KaTalk-nya, ngomong-ngomong). Anaknya itu anak kandung, kalau kau mau tahu, pasalnya Zhang Yixing termasuk salah satu dari secuil laki-laki yang dikaruniai kemampuan untuk mengandung layaknya perempuan, sama seperti Renjun sendiri. Jadi, wajar saja 'kan kalau Renjun mengidolakannya, bahkan menjadikannya panutan?

' _Pak Yixing panutanque.'_

 _-Huang Renjun (2018)_

Beruntung panutan Renjun ini bukan tipe pengajar yang monoton di kelas, tidak seperti dosen bernama Jung Yunho yang tampan luar biasa dengan aura _seme_ yang tak main-main tapi super membosankan. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang punya ciri khas ceramah panjang berefek samping rasa jenuh dan kantuk. Yixing menghindari 'ceramah', lebih memilih untuk _sharing_ pengalamannya saat meneliti bahasa anak yang disampaikan lewat cerita-cerita nan hidup, tidak kaku seperti Yunho. Caranya bercerita seperti mengobrol santai dengan teman, tak heran Renjun dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang berjumlah sembilan orang paling betah mendengarkan cerita-cerita Yixing. Contohnya kali ini. Yixing kembali berbagi cerita saat menyampaikan materi tentang _language acquisition environment_ (LAE) pada anak yang diambil dari pendapat Julie Roberts, ahli variasi bahasa anak yang tak lain merupakan murid langsung dari William Labov, salah satu sosiolinguis paling berpengaruh di dunia.

"Salah satu contoh LAE itu tuturan kepada bayi dalam kandungan." Jemari lentik Yixing mengarahkan _pointer_ pada _wall screen_ , tepat pada tulisan _'Tuturan kepada bayi dalam kandungan'._

"Mungkin kalian pernah dengar kata orang tua dulu kalau bayi dalam kandungan itu udah bisa dengar. Saya pribadi malah awalnya nggak percaya, lho. Maklum, waktu hamil dulu saya kebetulan belum belajar soal pemerolehan bahasa anak," beber Yixing. Senyum manis berbonus lesung pipit tiba-tiba terukir di bibirnya.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatahpun, Huang Renjun langsung menyodorkan segepok tisu pada Yerim yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya dan tengah mimisan, khas Yerim setiap kali Yixing menebar senyum.

' _Akutu nggak bisa disenyumin orang ganteng mandraguna_ _melegenda.'_

 _-Kim Yerim (2018)_

' _Sedia tisu di setiap kelas dosen tampan, selama ada Kim Yerim.'_

 _-Huang Renjun (2018)_

"Makanya saya sering sebal kalau orang tua sama mertua nyuruh saya dengar musik klasik selama hamil. Kebetulan anak saya itu cucu pertama di keluarga saya sama keluarga suami, jadi semua _care_ banget sama tumbuh kembangnya di perut saya. Akhirnya saya nurut. Saya coba dengar musik klasik, tapi dalam hati sering ngeluh, soalnya waktu hamil dulu saya malah tertarik sama musik _rock_ ," cerita Yixing.

"Saya nggak percaya soal bayi dalam kandungan udah bisa dengar, sampai akhirnya saya lihat dengan mata kepala saya sendiri kalau apa yang saya yakini sebelumnya itu salah besar. Jadi ceritanya waktu itu anak saya udah bisa tengkurap. Saya iseng-iseng setel musik klasik yang biasa saya dengar waktu hamil. Kalian tahu apa reaksi anak saya? Tiba-tiba langsung diam, terus nengok ke sumber suara. Saya perhatikan ekspresinya itu seolah-olah dia pernah dengar musik klasik yang sering saya dengar selama dia di perut."

"Jadi semacam _retrieve_ memori gitu ya, Pak? Berarti dia nyimpan memori tentang apa yang pernah dia dengar selama di perut?" Jeon Somi yang duduk di barisan paling depan—barisan paling laris manis setiap kali kelas Yixing berlangsung—menyeletuk dengan semangat kemerdekaan.

"Tepat," Yixing menjawab seraya kembali melemparkan senyumnya yang memikat.

Lagi, Renjun harus menyodorkan segepok tisu pada Yerim.

"Anak saya itu lama terpaku dengar musik klasik yang saya setel. Wah, suami saya senang sekali waktu lihat reaksinya. Dia bilang nggak sia-sia orang tuanya sama orang tua saya selalu minta saya dengar musik klasik selama hamil. Ternyata anak saya masih ingat kalau dia sering dengar musik klasik waktu masih di perut," Yixing melanjutkan ceritanya.

Mendengar frasa 'suami saya' yang meluncur dari bibir _kissable_ milik Yixing, benak Renjun seketika membayangkan sosok super tampan, beralis tebal, dan memiliki aura dominan yang menurutnya sangat _daddyable_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suami Sang Dosen? Terpujilah penemu Instagram dan Yixing sendiri yang tak pelit berbagi foto suami tampannya hingga aksi _stalking_ Renjun terhadap akun **zyxzjs** milik Yixing berbuah manis. Mengingat suami Sang Dosen yang selidik punya selidik bernama Kim Joonmyeon, Renjun tiba-tiba _baper_.

Bagaimana tidak _'baper'_ kalau baru semalam dia membaca komentar super manis dari akun **kimjoonmyeon522** di foto terbaru yang diunggah Zhang Yixing?

 _ **kimjoonmyeon522**_ _Nggak perlu nunggu nanti sore untuk mencintaimu_ _ **zyxzjs**_

Mau tahu foto apa yang dikomentari Joonmyeon dengan plesetan salah satu dialog tokoh Dilan yang fenomenal itu?

Foto Yixing semasa SMA, Kawan-Kawan.

Coba bandingkan dengan komentar yang ditulis pacarnya sendiri, Lee Jeno, di foto masa SMA yang diunggahnya seminggu lalu via akun **hrenjun_.**

 _ **ljn_jnl hrenjun_**_ _Kok dekil, Yang?_

Terkutuklah Lee Jeno dan jempol keparatnya itu!

 _Baper_ sukses menyita atensi Renjun, sampai-sampai dia kaget begitu menyadari bahwa penjelasan Yixing telah berlanjut ke bentuk terakhir dari LAE: _baby talk._

' _Anjir, gue ketinggalan!'_

Sadar bahwa dirinya termasuk tipe mahasiswa yang 'lebih senang mengandalkan penjelasan dosen' ketimbang mati-matian melahap isi buku-buku yang semuanya berbahasa Inggris, Renjun segera kembali memusatkan perhatian pada penjelasan Yixing. Penuh semangat dia mencatat apa-apa yang penting dari penjelasan dosennya itu, jenis semangat yang jarang diperlihatkannya di kelas lain. Maklum, sejatinya Renjun kurang memiliki _passion_ di ilmu linguistik. Kalau boleh jujur, Renjun lebih berminat pada ilmu susastra, tapi ayahnya melarang lantaran beliau berpendapat bahwa ranah penelitian linguistik lebih luas dibandingkan susastra. Malah ayahnya ingin Renjun menjadi salah satu pakar linguistik yang bisa dijadikan saksi ahli dalam kasus-kasus hukum semacam kasus ujaran kebencian yang marak akhir-akhir ini. Berhubung ayahnya yang menjadi sponsor untuk pendidikannya, Renjun mau tak mau memilih linguistik.

Materi yang disampaikan Yixing berlanjut pada poin ketiga dari _language acquisition_ pada anak, yaitu persepsi atau pemahaman. Alih-alih memberi penjelasan detail seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Yixing meminta para mahasiswanya menonton video anak batita yang tengah menirukan ibunya melafalkan nama buah-buahan, kemudian memberikan kesempatan bagi para mahasiswanya untuk mendiskusikan aspek-aspek linguistik yang bisa ditemukan dari video yang dimaksud.

"Menurut saya, aspek linguistik yang paling menonjol dari video ini aspek fonologi, Pak." Tzuyu Si Kembang Kampus menjadi yang pertama menyampaikan pendapat.

"Fonologi, oke," Yixing menanggapi dengan antusias. "Coba kamu jelaskan aspek fonologi yang bisa kamu analisis dari video ini."

"Pertama, dari sekian banyak kosakata buah-buahan yang dilafalkan, rata-rata Si Anak hanya bisa melafalkan suku kata terakhir dengan benar atau mendekati benar. Misalnya kata 'jambu', dia bisa melafalkannya 'bu bu', 'mangga' jadi 'ba ga', 'anggur' jadi 'a gung', 'tomat' jadi 'no mak'," jelas Tzuyu.

"Bagaimana dengan kosakata yang memiliki tiga suku kata?" Yixing memancing lewat pertanyaan.

"Dia tidak bisa melafalkannya dengan benar atau mendekati benar," jawab Tzuyu tangkas. "Contohnya 'belimbing', dia lafalkan jadi 'bi ji bi ji bi ji'."

" _Good answer_ , Tzuyu. Ada pendapat lain?" Yixing mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh kelas.

"Hmm, Si Anak cenderung menggunakan bunyi bilabial?" Na Jaemin yang duduk paling belakang menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Persis." Yixing terlihat semakin antusias. "Kira-kira kenapa demikian?"

Jaemin tidak sanggup menjawab, begitu pun yang lain, lebih-lebih Renjun yang bahkan lupa definisi bunyi bilabial beserta contohnya. Maklum, dia ini masuk tipe _'linguistik coret'_ kalau menurut istilah Jeno.

"Ada yang tahu?" Yixing kembali bertanya lantaran kelasnya mendadak hening. Bahkan Jeon Somi dan Tzuyu yang dikenal paling aktif di kelas pun bungkam.

"Oke."

Sadar bahwa para mahasiswanya benar-benar tak mampu menjawab, Yixing pun mengalah.

"Untuk artikulasi pada bayi, bunyi yang paling mudah dilafalkan itu memang bunyi bilabial," jelas Yixing, disambut koor _"Ooh_ " dari para mahasiswanya.

"Maka dari itu kata pertama yang biasanya dilafalkan bayi ya yang menggunakan bunyi bilabial, misalnya _ma-ma_ , _pa-pa._ Anak saya contohnya. Waktu umurnya sekitar lima bulan, ceritanya saya sama suami ajak dia main-main. Tiba-tiba dia anak saya itu bilang " _pa-pa"_. Wah, suami saya langsung bahagia bukan main. Katanya, _"Aku duluan lho yang disebut"_. Berhubung saya waktu itu sudah belajar fonologi, ya saya jawab aja kalau bayi memang paling mudah melafalkan bunyi bilabial. Nggak heran anak saya itu lama baru bisa manggil saya 'ibu'," Yixing lagi-lagi bercerita sambil terkekeh.

Mendengar cerita Yixing, Renjun mendadak _baper_ lagi. Terus terang, membayangkan dosennya bercengkrama dengan suami tampannya dan anak mereka benar-benar memenuhi kriteria _couple goals_ bagi Renjun. Maklumlah, Yixing dan suaminya bisa dibilang _couple_ panutan Renjun. Renjun selalu berharap kelak dia dan pacarnya, Jeno, bakal mengikuti jejak Yixing dan suaminya dengan membentuk keluarga yang bahagia.

Dan ' _kebaperan_ ' Renjun semakin menjadi-jadi begitu Zhang Yixing memutarkan video anaknya sendiri—Kim Alice—yang direkam saat bocah cantik beralis tebal seperti alis suami Yixing itu berumur 18 bulan. Yixing sengaja memutarnya untuk dijadikan bahan analisis para mahasiswanya terkait persepsi anak dalam komunikasi.

"Ini anak saya waktu ditelepon sama papanya," Yixing memberitahu para mahasiswanya.

"Dari rekaman ini saya bisa bikin satu _paper_ dan sukses masuk prosiding _international conference_ di Madrid. Kalau nanti kalian tertarik sama Psikolinguistik dan punya anak, bisa tuh ambil data dari anak sendiri," lanjutnya dengan memotivasi para mahasiswanya. "Kalau sekarang mungkin bisa dari keponakan atau sepupu."

Alih-alih menyahuti Yixing, para mahasiswanya justru mengerang gemas berjamaah. Maklum, Alice yang ditampilkan dalam video menggemaskan bukan main. Dia bayi yang sehat, lincah, dan sangat cerewet. Dalam video tampak sosoknya yang mungil sibuk mondar-mandir sambil mengoceh di ponsel dengan bahasa bayinya, diiringi gelak tawa yang dikenali para mahasiswa kelas Psikolinguistik sebagai gelak tawa Yixing.

"Ya ampun, Pak. Lucu banget anaknya. Jadi pengen punya," Jeon Somi yang sudah gemas setengah mati tanpa sadar asal menyeletuk, mengundang gelak tawa seisi kelas.

"Cari bapaknya dulu, Mi," Jaemin langsung menanggapi, lagi-lagi mengundang gelak tawa teman-teman sekelas.

"Anaknya Pak Yixing lucu banget, ya. Ngegemesin. Itu dia ngoceh kayak paham gitu apa yang dibilang sama papanya," Tzuyu ikut-ikutan menyeletuk, tampak tak kuasa menahan geli menyaksikan kelucuan Alice.

" _Meuni_ gemesin, ih. Ucul _pisan_. Gembul-gembul _cubitable_." Yerim yang sudah berhenti mimisan malah terkesan bernafsu untuk menubruk _wall screen_ saking gemasnya pada Alice.

Sementara teman-temannya yang perempuan tak henti-henti melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak jauh dari predikat menggemaskan untuk Alice, Renjun yang tengah _baper_ parah justru sibuk membatin.

' _Pak Yixing beruntung banget. Punya suami ganteng, tajir, anak lucu nggak ketulungan. Mudah-mudahan nanti Jeno bisa sukses kayak suaminya Pak Yixing. Minimal jadi dosen, lah. Terus pas udah nikah sama gue nanti anak kita bakal cakep kayak Si Alice. Jeno 'kan ganteng, ya. Gue juga kece gini. Cakeplah pasti anak gue ntar.'_

Mendadak _kepedean_ ditengah _kebaperan_ , itulah Huang Renjun.

-000-

Memacari mahasiswa program doktoral yang kelewat tekun macam Lee Jeno berarti harus siap bersaing dengan buku-buku tebal, lembaran-lembaran 'keramat' berisi peta bahasa hingga tabel dialektometri yang menemani keseharian Jeno, juga bersiap-siap _'dianggurin'_ lantaran Jeno selalu sibuk dengan data-data penelitian, _paper_ untuk seminar internasional atau proposal penelitian dalam rangka mengumpulkan data baru untuk disertasi. Bahkan saat kencan seperti sekarang pun Jeno tak bisa jauh-jauh dari laptop dan lembaran-lembaran keramatnya. Beruntung Renjun sudah terbiasa sehingga dia memilih asyik dengan ponsel, sibuk dengan aktivitas favoritnya: berselancar di Instagram.

"Yang, kamu udah kirim abstrak _paper_ buat simposium internasional di UGM belum?"

Renjun terkejut, pasalnya Jeno tahu-tahu menanyainya. Renjun pikir Jeno bakal lupa kalau dia ada di sini, sama seperti nasib _americano_ pesanannya yang bahkan belum sempat disentuh.

"Eh? Abstrak _paper_? Belum, Yang."

Seperti biasa, Renjun langsung antusias setiap kali pacarnya mengajak bicara, sampai-sampai perhatiannya langsung teralihkan dari akun **lambe_turah** yang menjadi salah satu akun 'wajib cek'-nya di Instagram selain akun **nct**.

"Belum? Hari ini lho _deadline_ abstraknya." Jeno tiba-tiba menoleh. Tampak salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Aku bingung mau nulis apa, Yang," Renjun berargumen seraya mencebikkan bibir dengan lagak imut.

"Kenapa bingung? Pake _paper_ tugas UAS kemarin 'kan bisa," kata Jeno dengan nada heran.

"Receh banget _paper_ aku, Yang," tangkis Renjun. "Malu-maluin kalo aku kirim ke _conference_."

"Berarti kemungkinan besar nggak bakal ngirim?" Nada bicara Jeno berubah menyelidik.

"Aku ikut _international conference_ yang di Solo aja deh, Yang. Kayaknya aku nggak sanggup ngejar buat yang UGM, deh," jawab Renjun terus terang.

Jeno menghela napas, kentara benar kecewa. "Buat yang di Solo kamu mau nulis _paper_ tentang apa?" Pemilik paras tampan dengan mata yang lebih sipit dari Renjun itu memilih kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya yang memperlihatkan tabel dialektometri.

"Psikolinguistik kayaknya, Yang," Renjun menjawab. "Cuma aku lagi nunggu kapan bisa ketemu Pak Yixing buat konsultasi. Beliau 'kan lagi ikut _conference_ di Belanda."

"Psikolinguistik? Apa topiknya?" Jeno kembali melayangkan pertanyaan tanpa menoleh.

"Bahasa anak _,_ Yang. Aku rencananya mau neliti persepsi anak-anak SD kelas 4-6 tentang nasionalisme," Renjun memberitahu pacarnya. "Oke nggak menurutmu?"

"Lumayan juga," komentar Jeno. "Bisa kamu masukin juga variabel sosiolinguistik di situ. Latar belakang sosial setiap responden kamu nanti pasti ngaruh banget dan bisa jadi temuan menarik di lapangan."

"Rencananya memang mau aku masukin variabel sosiolinguistik, Yang. Lagian Pak Yixing bilang psikolinguistik itu 'kan seiring sejalan sama sosiolinguistik." Renjun tampak kembang kempis karena bangga dipuji lumayan oleh Jeno.

"Ya udah, Yang. Kamu seriusin, biar bisa tembus di Solo atau sekalian aja buat _international conference_ di luar negeri," Jeno menasihati. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal _conference_ di Solo, aku _fix_ nggak ikut. Mulai akhir Juni aku _start_ turun lapangan, kemungkinan baru balik akhir Agustus."

"Eh, akhir Juni, Yang?" Renjun kaget. "Kok jadi maju? Bukannya rencana awal kamu itu turlap mulai awal Juli?"

"Nggak, Yang. Akhir Juni itu kebetulan ada pesta rakyat. Orang-orang dari tiga desa yang kupilih jadi titik pengamatan bakal kumpul. Ini kesempatan bagus buat coba membaur sama mereka sebelum aku mulai ambil data bahasa," beber Jeno.

"Ya ampun, Sayang. Berarti habis Lebaran persis kamu berangkat, dong?" Raut wajah Renjun berubah muram.

"Iya."

"Padahal aku mau ngajak kamu mudik ke rumah _simbah_ aku di Wonogiri, Yang. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi? Pokoknya kamu nanti harus hati-hati di sana, Yang. Namanya pedalaman, pasti medannya berat. Aku yang cuma denger cerita Kak Taeil soal pengalaman dia ambil data bahasa di pedalaman aja merinding sendiri. Yang ketemu piton segede pohon kelapa lah, yang ketemu buaya pas mau mandi di sungai lah, yang kejebak perang antarsuku lah. Aduh, Yang. Pokoknya nanti kamu harus jaga diri. Aku nggak mau jadi janda."

Merasa cemas sekaligus takut memikirkan berbagai tantangan yang bakal dihadapi pacar tersayangnya di pedalaman nanti, secara naluriah Renjun memeluk lengan kekar Jeno.

"Dan kamu jangan sampe dijadiin mantu kepala suku di sana, Yang."

Mendapati pacarnya mulai absurd dan bahkan memeluk lengannya, Jeno hanya melirik sekilas dengan kening berkerut. Tampangnya kentara benar tak simpatik.

"Doanya yang baik-baik aja bisa nggak?" tegur Jeno. "Segala janda sama mantu kepala suku disebut."

"'Kan ceritanya aku kuatir, Yang," balas Renjun tanpa dosa seraya menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu kokoh milik Jeno.

"Daripada kamu gelendotan kayak gini mending kamu bantuin aku ngegambar segitiga matrabahasa*. Masih ada 30 lembar yang belum disentuh. Aku perlu secepatnya biar hasilnya bisa kuinput ke tabel dialektometri. Nanti kubeliin makan siang sama Moomin model apa aja yang kamu mau."

Mendengar ini, Renjun refleks melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan kokoh Jeno. Kesal lantaran pacarnya itu malah bermaksud 'memberdayakannya' untuk menggambar segitiga matrabahasa dengan iming-iming makan siang dan boneka Moomin disaat mereka tengah berkencan, Renjun pun menyahut dengan raut wajah yang berubah masam dalam sekejap, "Tega kamu, Mas."

-000-

Berhubung Renjun ini produk _nonskrip_ alias lulus S1 tanpa menulis skripsi (salahkan jurusannya yang memberi kelonggaran demikian, Saudara-Saudara) dan di masanya tidak ada kewajiban untuk menulis jurnal, jadilah sekarang dia terseok-seok menulis proposal penelitian. Bahkan proposal penelitian terasa sulit. Renjun pun mulai gentar. Kira-kira bakal sebabak-belur apa dirinya saat menulis tesis nanti? Sanggupkah dia?

Sementara lupakan dulu soal tesis. Renjun bahkan merasa _stuck_ dengan pendahuluan dalam proposalnya, Saudara-Saudara!

Disaat-saat genting seperti ini pacar tersayangnya justru tak bisa menemani lantaran tengah mengikuti seminar hasil konservasi dan revitalisasi bahasa daerah yang diselenggarakan salah satu instansi pemerintah. Sebagai mahasiswa S3 Ilmu Linguistik yang menaruh minat besar pada pelestarian bahasa daerah, Jeno sudah pasti tak mau ketinggalan untuk berpartisipasi, tak peduli pagi tadi Renjun sudah memohon-mohon padanya untuk membantunya menuliskan proposal.

" _Katanya S2? Anak Linguistik, lagi. Masa bikin proposal aja kudu dibantuin juga?"_

Terkutuklah Lee Jeno dengan mulut 'sadis'-nya itu!

Dua kotak jus dan dua bungkus keripik kentang telah tandas, tapi paragraf di lembar Ms Word Renjun bahkan belum bertambah karakter. Renjun benar-benar _stuck_ hingga ingin rasanya dia lari ke danau dekat perpustakaan untuk mencelupkan kepalanya, siapa tahu otaknya bisa lebih segar. Beruntung dia langsung beristighfar lantaran keburu ingat bahwa danau kampusnya konon memiliki banyak 'penunggu'.

"Bahkan dengerin suara empuknya Lay EXO tetep nggak ngefek. Yang ada gue malah baper."

Menyerah, Renjun mencopot _headset_ , memotong alunan lembut menjurus _mellow_ lagu _Goodbye Christmas_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Lay, personel _boysband_ EXO yang dipuja jutaan kaum hawa. Tiba-tiba saja Renjun merasa berada di titik nadir hingga bingung apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan.

Tengah dilanda kebingungan luar biasa, ponselnya sekonyong-konyong berdering. Sedikit gelagapan, Renjun langsung menyambarnya. Pemuda menjurus cantik yang satu ini seketika membelalakkan mata lantaran mendapati pesan KaTalk dari nomor kontak yang tak diduga-duga.

 **Pak Yixing**

 _Selamat pagi menjelang siang, Renjun, maaf baru balas_

 _Saya belum bisa ke kampus, soalnya anak saya masih sakit_

 _Kalau mau konsultasi silakan ke rumah saya saja_

 _Kompleks XOXO Blok C1 No. 10 ya_

 _Saya tunggu sampai pukul 16.00_

"Ya ampun, akhirnya Pak Yixing bales juga." Renjun langsung memasang tampang lega. "Wah, kebetulan banget ini. Gue bisa dapet pencerahan."

Tanpa ragu, Renjun langsung membalas pesan dosennya.

 **Pak Yixing**

 _Selamat pagi menjelang siang, Renjun, maaf baru balas_

 _Saya belum bisa ke kampus, soalnya anak saya masih sakit_

 _Kalau mau konsultasi silakan ke rumah saya saja_

 _Kompleks XOXO Blok C1 No. 10 ya_

 _Saya tunggu sampai pukul 16.00_

 _ **Selamat pagi menjelang siang, Pak**_

 _ **Siap, Pak**_

 _ **Saya meluncur sekarang**_

Terlihat beberapa kali lipat lebih cerah, Renjun bergegas membenahi barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan singgasananya yang menempati sudut ruang Pascasarjana. Sadar bahwa yang bakal dikunjunginya adalah kompleks elit, Renjun memilih untuk menyimpan kunci motornya. Mobil dari penyedia jasa transportasi daring dipilih Renjun untuk mengantarkannya ke XOXO. Tak disangka, dia kebagian mobil yang dikendarai oleh salah satu temannya semasa S1 yang kini sedang melanjutkan S2 di Fakultas Ilmu Administrasi, Haechan.

"Haechan?" Renjun terkaget-kaget begitu melihat wajah Sang Pengemudi.

"Etdah, Si Injun," Haechan tak kalah kaget. Seperti biasa, logat Betawi-nya terdengar kental.

"Pantesan gue tuh nggak asing kayaknya sama nama Lee Donghyuck. Ternyata beneran lo," kata Renjun seraya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Gue juga sempet _feeling_ sih, tapi _positive thinking_ aja, siapa tau yang namanya Huang Renjun nggak cuma lo doang," balas Haechan yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan dari Renjun.

"Ngomong-ngomong ngapain jam segini lo ke XOXO, Njun?" Haechan iseng bertanya sembari mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Mau ketemu dosen, Chan. Konsultasi _paper_ ," jawab Renjun. "Dia nggak bisa ke kampus, soalnya anak lagi sakit. Akhirnya gue disuruh ke rumahnya."

"Anjir, dosen lo tinggal di XOXO?" Haechan melotot, kaget. "Gile bener. Profesor, ya? Tajir banget pasti."

"Belum profesor, sih, tapi suaminya tajir. Lo tau Kim Joonmyeon, nggak? Yang punya Next-In? Itu suaminya dosen gue," beber Renjun.

"Bujug! Dosen lo bininya Kim Joonmyeon yang ntu? Anjir, beruntung banget!" Haechan _surprised_. "Ya kagak heran gue kalo dia tinggal di XOXO. Yang profesor aja belum tentu sanggup beli rumah di sono."

Renjun lagi-lagi terkekeh menanggapi Haechan yang heboh. Tak ingin berlama-lama membahas Yixing, Renjun berinisiatif mengalihkan topik percakapan.

"Lo dari kapan _nguber_ , Chan? Rajin banget. Bukannya setoran dari kontrakan udah berlimpah?" tanya Renjun iseng. Setahunya Haechan itu mewarisi banyak kontrakan yang diwariskan almarhum ayahnya. Berhubung ibunya sakit-sakitan, Haechan-lah yang mengelola keuangan keluarga sehingga urusan setoran kontrakan selalu lewat Haechan.

"Kontrakan udah ada posnya sendiri, Njun. Kalo _nguber_ buat nambah-nambah jajan gue. Prinsip gue kagak afdol jajan pake duit kontrakan. Ya udah gue cari duit sendiri nih mumpung ada modal mobil tinggalan Babe," jelas Haechan.

Mendengar penjelasan Haechan, Renjun baru ingat kalau teman yang dikenalnya semasa bergabung di UKM _marching band_ itu memang sudah mandiri sejak S1. Waktu itu Haechan berbisnis jajanan soes kering yang lumayan laris di kalangan personel _marching band_.

"Lo harusnya masuk FEB, Chan. Jiwa lo 'kan lebih ke bisnis gitu," komentar Renjun tanpa sanggup menutupi rasa kagum terhadap Haechan.

Haechan gantian terkekeh. "Tanggung, Njun. Gue kan S1 di fiskal, ya udah sekalian aja dah terusin lagi di FIA."

"Biar linier ya, Chan. Kali gitu lo mau jadi dosen."

"Haha. Kagak, Njun. Kalo gue jadi dosen kasian ntar mahasiswa gue. Gue mah cita-cita kagak muluk. OJK aja udah," balas Haechan renyah.

"OJK lu kate kagak muluk," Renjun gantian berlogat Betawi. Tawanya yang renyah memenuhi mobil Haechan. "Aamiin aja udah."

Haechan turut tertawa renyah, melengkapi suasana hangat yang melingkupi mereka berdua.

-000-

" _Sorry_ , Renjun. Saya nyambi nyuapin anak saya nggak apa-apa, ya? Soalnya Alice kalau sakit maunya cuma sama ibunya."

Zhang Yixing tampak tak enak hati. Pria manis itu tengah duduk memangku putrinya, Alice, yang tengah rewel. Susah payah dia mencoba menyuapkan bubur ke mulut bocah cantik berumur enam tahun itu, tapi Alice lagi-lagi menutup mulutnya dan merengek-rengek.

"Nggak apa-apa, Pak. Malah saya yang nggak enak sama Bapak. Bapak lagi repot nyuapin Dek Alice, saya malah minta konsultasi," Renjun buru-buru menanggapi dengan canggung.

"Ibu, Alice nggak mau makan. Mulut Alice pahit, Bu." Alice merengek-rengek sambil menyembunyikan wajah di dada ibunya, menginterupsi dialog antara ibunya dan Renjun.

"Nggak, kok. Alice memang begini kalau sakit. Saya udah biasa, jadi nggak ngerasa repot." Yixing menghadiahi Renjun dengan senyumnya yang manis lagi menenangkan. Sejenak dia meletakkan sendok ke mangkuk bubur Alice, kemudian jari-jemari lentiknya bergerak membelai-belai rambut sebahu Alice.

"Sayang, kalo sakit memang mulut rasanya pahit, tapi kalo Alice nggak mau makan, Alice lama sembuhnya. Mulutnya kerasa pahit terus. Alice mau?" Yixing membujuk putrinya.

Renjun yang mengamati interaksi antara sepasang ibu dan anak di hadapannya ini langsung teringat pada materi di kelas Psikolinguistik, tepatnya tentang _language acquisition environment_ alias LAE. Dengan mudah Renjun menyadari bahwa Yixing barusan menggunakan _motherese_ alias _child-directed speech_ , yaitu ragam bahasa yang digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan anak, biasanya ditandai dengan fitur berupa nada tinggi dan intonasi berlebihan, penggunaan bentuk interogatif atau imperatif, dan penggunaan pola sintaksis yang sederhana.

Alice menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tapi bocah itu bersikukuh tak mau memalingkan wajah dari dada ibunya.

"Nah, makanya Alice coba makan, ya? Buburnya enak kok, Sayang. Papa aja suka, lho. Malah habis satu mangkok," Yixing pantang menyerah untuk membujuk anaknya.

Sepertinya nilai seorang Zhang Yixing di dalam catatan hati seorang Huang Renjun saat ini naik menjadi A+, pasalnya Renjun terpesona melihat betapa lembut dan luwesnya Yixing menghadapi putrinya. Yixing itu laki-laki, tapi saat berperan sebagai ibu, lembutnya ternyata tak kalah dari perempuan. Pemandangan dari Yixing dan putrinya yang menurut Renjun menyejukkan hati itu sukses mengalihkan atensinya dari kemegahan ruang tamu milik rumah dosennya ini, menghindarkannya dari moda norak. Maklum, seumur-umur baru kali ini Renjun melihat ruang tamu yang megahnya serupa lobi hotel bintang lima!

"Nggak mau, Bu. Alice nggak mau bubur," Alice terus saja merengek-rengek.

"Terus Alice maunya makan apa? Sayur mau? Sereal?" Yixing dengan sabar menanyai putrinya.

Alice menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan malah menangis karena jengkel, menegaskan bahwa dia memang tidak mau makan. Tangannya yang mungil mencengkeram kaus Supreme ibunya, lalu memukul-mukul dada ibunya dengan kesal.

"Nggak mau Bu, _hiks,_ Alice nggak mau makan."

Melihat Alice mulai tantrum, Renjun jadi serba salah. Dia benar-benar tak enak hati pada Yixing. Dosennya itu tengah repot, tapi dia malah datang untuk konsultasi. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Renjun, memang, mengingat Yixing berpesan kalau Renjun bisa menemuinya sampai pukul 16.00. Masalahnya, Renjun baru sadar kalau saat ini jam makan siang, tentu saja Yixing sedang menyuapi putrinya.

"Alice, Sayang, sini sama Papa, yuk. Ibu lagi ada tamu. Alice ikut Papa dulu, ya?"

Satu suara maskulin yang sama-sama menggunakan _motherese_ mengejutkan Renjun. Pemuda cantik ini mendadak meneguk ludah begitu netranya menangkap sosok super tampan yang sama-sama mengenakan kaus Supreme seperti Yixing, bahkan celana pendek abu-abunya pun sama. Benar-benar _couple goals_. Sekali lihat, Renjun langsung bisa mengenali siapa gerangan laki-laki itu.

Kim Joonmyeon!

Bahkan hanya dengan kaus dan celana pendek pun laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itu tampak luar biasa memikat. Saking memikatnya, Renjun sampai menahan napas saat Joonmyeon menoleh ke arahnya dan menyunggingkan senyum yang sopan dan ramah.

"Maaf ya, Dik. Namanya anak-anak, kalo lagi sakit ya begini," Joonmyeon memohon pengertian Renjun.

Renjun gelagapan. Demi apa, Kim Joonmyeon baru saja bicara padanya! Kim Joonmyeon, CEO Next-In, bicara padanya!

' _Ya ampun, ngimpi apa gue? Padahal baru kemarin liat dia diundang Kick Andy,'_ batin Renjun takjub.

"Eh, i-iya nggak apa-apa, Pak," Renjun buru-buru menyahut, sedikit grogi.

"Udah, Mas. Nggak apa-apa. Biar Alice sama aku aja. Mas 'kan lagi nggak enak badan juga. Istirahat aja," Yixing menolak tawaran bantuan dari suaminya dengan nada halus.

"Lagi ada tamu, Yi. Nggak enak. Kasian juga mahasiswamu. Jauh-jauh ke sini buat konsultasi. Nggak apa-apa, Alice sama aku aja," Joonmyeon mencoba meyakinkan 'istri'-nya.

"Ayo, Sayang. Ikut Papa, ya. Ibu lagi ada perlu sama Kakak Mahasiswa. Alice sama Papa dulu, ya?" Si Tampan itu beralih mengajak putrinya bicara, membujuknya agar tidak menyusahkan Sang 'Istri'. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh punggung Alice.

"Nggak mau! Alice mau sama Ibu!" Tak diduga-duga, Si Kecil menolak tawaran ayahnya. Alice bahkan memeluk erat leher Yixing, seolah tak mau dipisahkan dengan ibunya.

"Alice, Alice boleh sama Ibu tapi sambil makan. Mau, 'kan?" Negosiasi dengan cepat dilancarkan Yixing. Rupanya dia pandai memanfaatkan situasi. Sekilas Yixing mengedipkan mata pada suami tampannya, memberikan kode.

Joonmyeon dengan cepat memahami kode yang dikirim istrinya, tak heran dengan tanggap dia langsung menyambung, "Iya, Sayang. Alice boleh sama Ibu, tapi sambil makan. Kasian lho Ibu udah masak bubur buat Alice, eh, nggak dimakan."

Melihat pasangan suami-istri di hadapannya kompak membujuk Alice, Renjun langsung _baper_. Demi apa, Yixing dan Joonmyeon terlihat begitu seiya-sekata, dengan penuh kelembutan kompak membujuk putri mereka. Renjun pun teringat pada Jeno. Hatinya mulai bertanya-tanya, kira-kira bisakah dia dan Jeno sekompak Yixing dan Joonmyeon saat menangani anak mereka nanti?

 _Jangan lupa, Jeno itu lebih perhatian pada buku-buku dan lembar-lembar peta bahasanya yang keramat!_

Perlu beberapa menit bagi Yixing dan Joonmyeon untuk menjinakkan Alice, sampai akhirnya tercapai resolusi konflik. Alice bersedia duduk tenang di pangkuan ibunya dan Joonmyeon yang duduk di samping Yixing mulai menyuapinya dengan bubur buatan Yixing. Sementara Yixing mulai mempersilakan Renjun mengonsultasikan rancangan _paper_ , Joonmyeon berusaha mendistraksi Alice agar fokus pada dirinya dan sendok bubur di tangan. Beruntung Alice cukup kooperatif dan kecupan yang sesekali didaratkan Yixing di kepalanya cukup ampuh untuk mengusir sisa-sisa tantrum.

"Papa, aaa." Alice berinisiatif mengomando ayahnya untuk menyuapkan bubur, tentu saja disambut dengan sukacita oleh Joonmyeon.

"Pinternya anak Ibu sama Papa," Yixing sekonyong-konyong melayangkan pujian pada Alice yang menelan suapan bubur dari Joonmyeon.

Mendengar pujian dari ibunya, Alice mendongak, mempertemukan tatapannya dengan milik Sang Ibu. Bocah cantik itu tahu-tahu nyengir lebar dan dibalas Yixing dengan kekehan kecil.

"Nah, gitu dong, Nak. Kalo nurut sama Ibu sama Papa, terus mau senyum kayak gini 'kan tambah cantik." Yixing membelai-belai pipi putrinya dengan penuh sayang.

"Cantik kayak ibunya," Joonmyeon menyeletuk. Sama seperti Alice, suami Yixing itu pun nyengir lebar.

Renjun harus bersusah-payah menyembunyikan senyum geli lantaran mendapati dosennya tampak merona mendengar gombalan kecil dari suaminya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Yixing ternyata bisa merona bak anak gadis saat digombali suaminya seperti ini.

"Malu, Mas. Ada mahasiswaku lho di sini," Yixing berlagak mengingatkan Joonmyeon, dibalas kekehan oleh suaminya itu.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Pak," Renjun buru-buru menanggapi, sedikit kikuk.

Joonmyeon ternyata doyan menggombal. Dia sangat mudah mengatakan 'istri'-nya cantik lah, manis lah, imut lah, amboi, malah Renjun yang _baper_ , Saudara-Saudara!

"Saya jadi tertarik menggali lebih banyak tentang LAE, Pak," Renjun memberitahu Yixing setelah Joonmyeon berlalu untuk meletakkan mangkuk di dapur bersama Alice yang mendadak ingin digendong ayahnya. Dalam hati dia lega bukan main melihat Joonmyeon menyingkir. Setidaknya dia bebas dari _baper_.

"Lihat interaksi Bapak, suami Bapak sama Alice tadi, saya perhatikan Alice kelihatannya _happy_ banget. Dia banyak senyum, ketawa, padahal tadi sempat tantrum. Kalau menurut saya, gestur dan tatapan mata malah lebih vital dari _motherese,_ Pak."

"Kamu pernah ke panti asuhan?" Alih-alih menanggapi, Yixing justru mengajukan pertanyaan.

Renjun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari dosennya itu. "Panti asuhan? Pernah, Pak. Waktu itu ada baksos di sana. Kenapa, Pak?"

"Kamu pernah coba belai punggung anak-anak di sana?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Renjun menggeleng, tampak bingung. "Nggak, Pak. Memangnya punggung mereka kenapa, Pak?"

"Punggung mereka kaku," Yixing memberitahu Renjun. Raut wajahnya berubah prihatin.

"Karena mereka jarang direngkuh, dibelai. Nggak seperti anak-anak yang punya orang tua lengkap dan peduli, Alice misalnya. Gestur, juga sentuhan tangan, itu penting sekali dalam LAE. Itu bisa jadi semacam stimulus dalam pemerolehan bahasa anak. Coba kapan-kapan kamu buat penelitian di panti asuhan. Kamu coba perhatikan. Ada anak yang cenderung ekspresif, ada anak yang cenderung diam, menghindar, takut orang. Karakter berbahasa mereka pasti beda. Biasanya yang cenderung ekspresif itu mereka yang sempat merasakan kasih sayang. Coba, deh. Menarik sekali untuk diteliti, juga bagus untuk latihan supaya kita selalu bersyukur."

Sekali lagi, Renjun mencatatkan nilai A+ untuk Yixing. Siapa yang mengira kalau dosennya itu ternyata sosok yang begitu peduli, sampai terpikirkan untuk membuat penelitian tentang bahasa anak di panti asuhan? Dan jangan lupa, Yixing memilih anak-anak pengungsi Suriah untuk objek penelitian disertasinya di program doktoral Utrecht University!

Baiklah. Kalau sudah begini, rasanya tak salah jika suara hati Renjun kembali menyebutkan satu _quote_ yang sudah terpatri di lubuk hatinya sejak kelas Psikolinguistik yang diampu Yixing dimulai sebulan yang lalu.

' _Pak Yixing panutanque.'_

 _-Huang Renjun (2018)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Segitiga matrabahasa: Teknik penentuan titik tengah dari titik-titik pengamatan yang tercantum dalam peta bahasa, berbentuk segitiga yang saling menghubungkan titik-titik pengamatan. Berfungsi untuk melihat perbedaan dialek dan bahasa yang kemudian dituangkan dalam tabel dialektometri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuliya Dyakonenko**


End file.
